


Honey Wings

by khorybannefin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khorybannefin/pseuds/khorybannefin
Summary: Crazy Castiel comes back from collecting honey with a little problem. Dean tries to help and seems to make it worse.





	Honey Wings

Pairing: Dean + crazy!Cas (Destiel)

Author: khorybannefin

Words:2935

Warnings: smut, fluff, wing kink

Summary: Crazy Castiel comes back from gathering honey with a terrible problem. Dean tries to fix it and causes a different issue entirely.

 

The boys picked up Castiel from the hospital along with Meg about a week ago. Things have been tense ever since. Meg seemed to like taking care of Cass, despite her attitude around the boys. It was obvious she'd developed feelings for the simple minded Angel. It was equally obvious that she was not enjoying being in the middle of the barely concealed subtext between Cass and Dean. Even with Cass not all there It seemed their connection still existed, and it rubbed her the wrong way. She gave it up at the next motel they stopped at.

"Hey look," she said,cornering him outside as he was grabbing his bag out of the trunk. "I'm taking off. Look after Clarence for me would you? And try not to break him any worse than he is, or i might be back. Get me?"

"Yeah yeah," Dean rolled his eyes. "We got Cass under control. But why're you bailing? I thought you liked him."

"What can i say?" She shrugged, tossing her dark curls over her shoulder, trying hard not to give away how hard this was for her. "I got a soft spot for the little tree topper, but he doesn't need me and I've got shit to do. Demon, remember? I'm behind on my evil and mayhem. Got some catching up to do. See you around Winchester." She waved nonchalantly over her shoulder as she sauntered into the night. Dean looks after her, shrugged, and went inside.

In the motel room was an unusual sight. Sam was trying to get Cass' shirt off and Cass was tangled in it like a small child. Dean set down his bag and watched for a second as the two exchanged words.

"Cass quit fighting me and raise your arms."

"I can do it myself Sam."

"Obviously you can't or you'd be in the shower already."

"Ok,seriously?" Dean's voice cut in. "Sam, let go of Cass. Cass? Can you get in the shower yourself?" 

Sam released Cass and the Angel struggled to get his shirt down off his head so he could both see and breathe again. He glared at Sam and then turned his attention to Dean. His eyes searched the doorway and noticed Dean was alone. His brow furrowed in confusion.

"Where's Meg?" Cass countered. Dean sighed.

"Meg had to go,Cass," Dean explained. "You aren't her patient anymore. She said you could take care of yourself now." Cass looked dejected for a moment, then nodded solemnly. He seemed to take this new knowledge to heart. Then he turned on Sam.

"I shall shower on my own, thank you," He announced before marching into the bathroom and shutting the door. Sam and Dean looked at each other and broke into grins at the pomposity of it.

While Cass showered the boys went about their normal motel routine. They stowed their stuff, in as much as they ever did. They decided that it would be better if Cass slept with Sam as Sam was a quieter sleeper than Dean, who was still prone to very active nightmares. 

Dean stuck his gun under his pillow and was cleaning another while Sam went to grab food when Cass came out of the bathroom wearing one of Sam's shirts and a pair of boxers. The shirt was practically hanging on Cass, who was well built but not as big in the chest and shoulders as Sam. The bigger shirt made him look frail, even though Dean knew he was anything but. Cass went and sat down on the edge of Sam's bed. He was looking at the floor.

"What's the matter Cass?"

"I feel bad for talking to Sam the way i did. I should not have treated him that way."

"Don't worry about it," Dean brushed it off. "I'm sure Sam has forgotten it already. It's ok Cass."

"It doesn't feel ok," the Angel said quietly. "But if you're sure Dean, then i trust you."

Sam came back with the food and all of them ate burgers like they were starving, even Cass. Truthfully they'd been eating junk snacks most of the day and this was their first real food. The moment the smell hit the room they'd turned ravenous. There was no talking until at least the burgers were done. Even Sam had one. The fries were eaten more slowly and they went over the sleeping arrangements. Cass was hesitant.

"I can sleep in the chair," He insisted. "I don't want to make either of you uncomfortable."

"It's fine Cass," Sam smiled reassuringly. "If i can share a bed with Dean then I'm sure you won't bother me. Trust me NO ONE can be worse to sleep with than Dean."

"Hey!" The blonde hunter protested. "I'm a joy to be around!"

"Not even when you're conscious!" Sam shot back. "I might be big but i don't take up near the space you do Mr. I Like To Sleep Diagonally."

"Yeah well you steal covers!"

"Of course i do! There's never big enough covers on these beds for two guys!"

The brothers bickered back and forth, all of it good natured and clearly well worn. This was an argument they'd had before, though never in front of an audience. You'd think they were married. But no, just brothers who spend way too much time alone together. 

Cass watched the exchange with interest, enjoying the banter that he'd seemingly caused. It appeared he'd be sleeping with Sam tonight after all,And he guessed he was ok with that,considering the argument he was overhearing. It seemed the better choice. Of course he'd have to sleep with Dean once just to be fair and compare notes. Besides, he still felt bad about earlier with Sam. Perhaps he could make it up to him…

* * *

Sam woke the next morning to find Cass not in bed and the shower running. He thought it odd but shrugged it off. It was when it continued to run and run that he started to get concerned. Dean got up and Sam turned to him.

"He's been in there since i got up. About forty minutes." Dean went to the door and knocked.

"Hey Cass! Did you drown?"

"I'm fine! Everything's fine!" Came the quick response. The tone however was not fine. It was somewhere between confusion and panic. It set Dean's teeth on edge. He tried the door. Locked.

"Cass, unlock the door."

"Um, i can't right now. Really just give me a few more minutes. Everything will be ok."

"Cass, if you don't open this door i will kick it down."

"Dean please! Don't come in!" Cass sounded truly upset now. 

Dean shouldered the cheap door open and found Cass sitting in the bathroom floor with his back to the tub. A pair of great, soaking wet, jet black wings filled the entire shower. There was water everywhere. Cass was practically in tears, soap all over him and stray feathers littering the floor. His hair was a matted mess and his clothes were water logged as well. It was a miracle the entire bathroom hadn't just flat flooded out.

"I almost had it all out!" Cass cried. "But then the hot water ran out and there's places i can't reach!" Those beautiful blue eyes swam. It about broke Dean's heart.

"Cass," he spoke softly, trying to calm him. "What happened?"

"It was the honey," Cass said,pointing to a little baggie on the counter. Sam and Dean both looked and Dean picked it up. It seemed to be a sort of milky yellow substance. The bag was all sticky.

"I collected it myself," Cass said proudly. "It's for Sam,to make up for the way i treated him last night about the shower. But i got the honey everywhere while i was gathering it. It stuck in my wings and the more i tried to get it out the more it seemed to spread around..." He motioned to his clearly wrecked wings and the now obviously far too cold shower. Dean sighed. Thank goodness they'd gotten a room with a kitchenette this time. Dean walked over and turned off the shower.

"Get out of those wet clothes before you turn blue. Sam?" The younger Winchester looked up from his bag of fresh honey. "Go heat up some water on the stove will ya?" Sam nodded and ducked out of the room. 

Cass started stripping. Dean watched until he realized he was watching too closely. His best friend had a gorgeously muscled back when he pulled his shirt over his head. And the curve of his hips were…wait a minute,stop! This was Cass! Was he actually checking Cass out? Yes, his brain told him. Yes you were and he's well worth it. Look at the thighs on that man. You can just imagine them wrapped around your hips. You want them to be. He's asking for the towel but all you can think of is kissing those full, pink lips, his brain supplied. Dean shook himself out of his reverie.

"Towel,right," was his dumb response. "Here." 

He handed over the thin piece of terry cloth and forced himself to look Cass in the face and no lower. It was a struggle. He couldn't believe how hard of a struggle. He couldn't believe how hard the rest of him was. His full cock was jammed against his zipper. He was dying to readjust but he doubted he could be subtle about it.

"So you said you got most of the honey out before the water went cold?"

"Except the middle," Cass replied. "I can't reach the middle." 

Dean ran his hands through the feathers in the wings closest to Cass' spine and came away sticky. Cass made a small noise. Dean cocked his head.

"You ok Cass? That didn't hurt did it?"

"N-no…," Dean watched his ears turn pink. "It feels good to have my wings touched." Sam was back in the room by this point and got the gist immediately but Dean was slower on the uptake.

"What do you mean it feels good? Feels good how?"

"You know," Cass made a hand motion. "Really good."

"And on that note I'm out. You two have fun."

"Sam!" Dean looked up in a near panic as Sam snatched the keys and was out the door. Dean cursed under his breath. Cass meanwhile looked confused.

"Did i insult him somehow?"

"No Cass," Dean sighed. "You embarrassed him. This kind of thing is supposed to be private. And now he's gone and it's me having to do this with you."

"I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable Dean."

"It's ok Cass. Let's just get this done ok?"

Dean went and got the hot water off the stove. He filled the tub a little and added the hot water to it. He soaked a washcloth in it and started working on Cass' wings. Everywhere he touched that was sticky he scrubbed with the washcloth, then painstakingly straightened the crooked feathers. 

He could tell that Cass was biting his lips, trying so hard, but he was panting and he kept making these little whimpering noises that were driving Dean straight up the wall. Not to mention the fact that Castiel's natural smell was something akin to cinnamon, and that smell mixed with the honey made Dean want to lick him so badly that the urge hurt to deny. Dean was solid in his jeans, his barely controlled and oft denied desire for his best friend pushed to its limits as he watched Cass go flushed and breathless under his hands. Finally he'd reached the last little bit, the middle part that was still almost fully covered in the thick golden syrup.

"Hold on just a little longer Cass," Dean said over his shoulder. "Just this last little bit and you'll be all fixed up."

"Please,Dean," Cass begged. "Please hurry."

Dean didn't really want to hurry. He wanted to see what kind of noises he could draw out of Cass if he went slow. He stroked warm cloth over those shiny black feathers and Cass moaned softly. Dean pressed a little harder and Cass shifted on the edge of the tub,unable to sit still. Dean could see the tent under the towel and knew Cass was fighting as hard as he was. Dean stroked rhythmically with the cloth until Cass was practically rocking on the edge of the tub in time to the washing. Then Dean stuck his fingers into the feathers to pull them straight and Cass arched his back,his moan nearly enough to make Dean cum right there.

"Oh god Dean!"

"Come on Cass. I'm almost done."

"I can't! Oh please! You can't touch me there! I can't take it!"

"Shhh, it's ok. Just one more." 

Dean pulled hard one more time. The feathers combed out in his hands even as Cass wailed his name helplessly. The Angel turned in his arms blindly and dove on him. Cass grabbed him by his shirt and threw him to the still wet bathroom floor. Before Dean could react the brunette was on him and kissing him savagely. The towel was gone and Cass was grinding his erection against the bulge in Dean's jeans. Dean groaned his pleasure into Cass' mouth before returning the needy kisses he was being given.

"You are wearing too many clothes Dean Winchester," Cass growled against his mouth before shoving at his t-shirt to get it over his head. Dean raised his arms and got rid of it before reaching for his belt. Cass got impatient at this point and simply vaporized the rest. Now Dean was as nude as Cass and the feel of skin against skin made the Hunter moan.

Cass immediately straddled Dean's hips and started sliding their cocks together, the water and precum sucking them up. Dean's hips rose into it until he was trembling. He was so close.

"Cass. Fuck, Cass, if you don't stop I'm gonna cum."

"Not yet," Cass ground out, his normally deep voice gone wickedly low and gruff. It sent electric shocks through Dean's body every time he spoke.

Cass pulled away from Dean, crashing their lips together instead. He kissed Dean like he owned him. His hands roamed over the curves and planes of Dean's body, finding and pinching Dean's nipples until he moaned. 

When Cass judged he had calmed enough he sat up on Dean's lap. He took a grip on Dean's cock and started rubbing the top around his waiting hole. Dean swore. He grabbed Cass' thighs in a steel grip and shook, resistingthe urge to thrust upwards.

"Fuck Cass, please."

"I need you to fuck me Dean. And i need you to touch me when you do or I'll go crazy."

"Fuck yes," Dean promised, sweat breaking out as Cass sank down an inch onto the head of his throbbing dick. "Anything you want. Just stop teasing!"

Cass took that to heart. He started rolling his hips and with every rotation he took Dean deeper and deeper until Cass was rotating with Dean buried fully in his ass. Dean froze, using his group on Cass' hips to force Cass to stop. Cass would have bruises tomorrow and Dean couldn't care. Cass clenched around him and Dean hissed through his teeth.

"Fucking god you're perfect. I should've known."

"Let me move Dean," Cass growled, his blue eyes nearly flowing in the horrible bathroom lighting. 

Dean relaxed his group and Cass started rocking slowly,taking Dean slowly in and out, using long strokes to drive Dean crazy. Dean planted his feet on the floorand thrust up into Cass. The Angel groaned, bouncing back onto Dean's cock. They set a faster rhythm until they were slapping into each other, both of them panting and moaning.

"Touch me Dean! Please! Make me cum!"

Dean smiled wickedly. He knew exactly what Cass wanted and he teased the Angel. He slid his hands slowly up Cass' chest,then sat up, wrapping his arms around Cass' back. The Angel was still desperately rising his lap as Dean stroked his hands up and down Cass' spine. 

Cass begged, practically in tears. Dean seized Cass' mouth in his at the same timeas he plunged both hands into the deep feathers at the base of Cass' wings. He gripped tight and pulled, massaging roughly. Cass all but screamed into the kiss as he came hard between them, white hot streams of cum filling the space between their stomach and chest. Cass clenched so hard around Dean that Dean broke the kiss himself, thinking that he might lose himself altogether. He grabbed Cass' hips again and thrust up into his right heat another few times before he came loud and long, crying Cass' name.

They held each other, shaking and panting, until they could think again. Dean raised his head and looked into those denim blue eyes. He smiled crookedly and blushed a little. He ducked his head, feeling his softening cock sliding out of Cass. This was a completely new situation,but he couldn't say he didn't like it. Despite his thoughts it was Cass who spoke first.

"Dean, this was good. This needed to happen, and should happen more. I love you,and this is what loving people do." Dean laughed, Cass having broken it down to its most simple form,as he had everything since he'd gotten out of the hospital.

"I love you too Cass."


End file.
